wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ślimak i róża
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Nad rowem wyrósł szpaler leszczynowy, poza nim rozciągały się łąki i pola, z drugiej strony był ogród, a w ogrodzie zakwitł krzak róży. Pod krzakiem siedział ślimak i myślał o sobie. — Zaczekaj — mówił — przyjdzie czas i na mnie, a wtedy się okaże moja wartość. Na coś lepszego jestem przeznaczony, niż dawać światu róże lub orzechy, a choćby mleko, jak krowy i owce. — Bardzobym chciała widzieć — rzekła róża — co pan da światu. Kiedyż to nastąpi? — Nie potrzebuję się śpieszyć — odparł ślimak. — Wam tylko zawsze pilno. Zaczekajcie. W następnym roku ślimak siedział znów pod krzakiem róży, wygrzewając się na słońcu. Nad nim zwieszały się pączki i róże, pełne, świeże, pachnące. Ślimak wysunął się ze swego domku, wyciągnął różki i schował je znowu. — Wszystko jak w zeszłym roku — rzekł niechętnie — żadnej zmiany ani postępu. Krzak różany wydaje róże i nic więcej! Róże kwitły przez lato, do późnej jesieni, dopóki śnieg nie upadł. Wtedy krzaczek zasnął, a ślimak skrył się w ziemi. Znów zaświtał rok nowy, róże się rozwinęły, ślimak usiadł na słońcu, pod różanym krzakiem. — Zestarzałeś się — rzekł, kiwając głową. — Zapewne uschniesz wkrótce, bo oddałeś światu wszystko, co mu dać mogłeś. Nie mam czasu się zastanawiać, czy twoje dary miały jaką wartość, to tylko jasnem jest dla mnie, że sam z siebie nie zrobiłeś nic nowego, pozostałeś tym samym kijem, jakim byłeś. Żadnej zmiany ani postępu. Czy mię rozumiesz dobrze? — Przerażasz mię, ślimaku! — rzekła róża. — Nigdy się jeszcze nad tem nie zastanawiałam. — Zdaje mi się, że wogóle nie zastanawiasz się nigdy nad niczem — zauważył ślimak obojętnie. — Czy np. pomyślałaś kiedy o tem, po co kwitniesz? Jakim sposobem kwitniesz? I dlaczego w taki sposób, a nie inny? — Nie — rzekła róża. — Kwitnę, bo kwitnąć muszę, bo to jest szczęściem, życiem. Słońce świeci i grzeje, powietrze mię żywi, deszcz i rosa poi. Oddycham, czuję, żyję! Z ziemi płynie we mnie jakaś nowa siła, ożywcza i potężna: czuję się coraz szczęśliwszą i muszę kwitnąć. Inaczejbym nie żyła. — Być może, — widzę, że ci dość wygodnie żyć w taki sposób, nic nie rozumiejąc. — Dobrze mi — rzekła róża — tak wiele mi dano! Choć panu dano więcej. Zdaje mi się, że należysz do tych genialnych istot, których myśli świat zdumiewają. — Mało sobie z tego robię — odparł ślimak. — Cóż mię ten świat obchodzi? W sobie samym mam dosyć skarbów. — Tak, — zapewne, — szepnęła róża — ale czyż wszyscy nie dajemy światu, co w nas jest najlepszego? na co możemy się zdobyć? Ja dawałam mu tylko róże, bo nic innego nie mam! Ale pan, który posiadasz tak wiele, co oddasz światu? — Ja? Ja mu nic nie dam. A cóż on mnie obchodzi? Oddawaj sobie, moja droga, swoje róże, a leszczyna-orzechy, a owce-mleko, każde z was pragnie pochwal i wdzięczności, każde chce sobie zdobyć wielbicieli. A ja tem gardzę. Ja jestem sarn w sobie. Co mam, to dla siebie, i sam to najlepiej ocenić potrafię. Świat dla mnie nie istnieje i nie obchodzi mię wcale. To powiedziawszy, schował się do swego domku i otwór zasłonił śliną. — Jaki on mądry! — rzekła róża w zamyśleniu. — Szkoda, że niebardzo go rozumiem. Ale to nic dziwnego, nie mam przecież takiej głowy. Nie mogę się też schować, jak on, do swego domku i muszę tu stać ciągle pod otwartem niebem i oddawać światu róże. Biedne róże! więdną, tracą wonne płatki i wiatr niemi pomiata. Ale jedną śliczna dziewczyna włożyła do książki o złoconych brzegach, w której muszą być także piękne kwiaty, bo kiedy ją czytała, widziałam uśmiech na jej twarzy, a łzy przejrzyste w oczach. A drugą różę przypięła do piersi i dobrze jej tam było na gorącem sercu. A trzecią różę całowało dziecię i oddało ją matce. Czwartą złożono na trumnie staruszka, co kochał kwiaty. To wszystko daje mi radość i szczęście, krąży koło mnie jak błogosławieństwo. Lubię wspominać o tem, — to jest życie! Róża kwitła co roku i oddawała światu kwiaty swoje, tylko myśleć nie mogła, bo nie miała głowy, jak ślimak. A ślimak siedział w swoim ciasnym domku i rozmyślał o sobie. Świat nic go nie obchodził. Wiele lat upłynęło.Ślimak żyć przestał i w proch się zamienił, przestała żyć i róża, a jej krzaczek także spróchniał, w proch się zamienił. Została po nim jedna tylko róża w książce ze złoconymi brzegami. W ogrodzie jednak kwitną inne róże, a ślimaki wygrzewają się na słońcu i rozmyślają o swojej wartości. Świat nic ich nie obchodzi. Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim